Anorexic
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: Ryan is dating Gabi and he beat her up he gets arrested and she goes to rehab. East high heard that gabi went to rehab but when she comes back everyone hates her including Troy. will they ever come together? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrote this chapter hopefully guys like it. D**

* * *

Gabriella was at home waiting for Ryan. He called her and told her that he had a surprise for her. So far she didn't like his surprises. They came with a kiss and a beating. After she was done cleaning her room. She went to the living room to wait for her boyfriend. As she was sitting down the doorbell rang.

Gabriella walked to the door and opened the door. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Ryan said holding a box.

"Come in." Gabriella said inviting him to enter the house. He smiled and entered the house.

"So what's in the box?" Gabriella asked curiously as he smiled at Gabriella.

"I'll tell you but I need to tell you the story first." Ryan said.

"Ok my mom is having a fancy ball in the country club. And I want you to go with me. Show off my pretty lady." Ryan said as Gabriella nodded nervously. He was always so nice at first then here came the beating. "So I got you this dress." He said as he handed her the box with the dress inside.

"Thanks?" Gabriella said or more asked she wasn't sure what to say.

"Go try it on." He told her. She walked cautiously to the bathroom to try on the dress.

She looked at the dress it was beautiful, It was dark blue, it was opened lower back and it was a size five. (Picture in profile) She was a size eight. She prayed to the lord that the dress fit. It would take a miracle for the dress to fit.

She put it on and it didn't fit. She started to cry. She's already stopped eating breakfast and a snack. She knew she was healthy and she was a good weight. But she wanted to be skinnier.

She went back to the living room where Ryan was watching TV. "Ryan..." she started and took a deep breath. "It didn't fit." She saw Ryan get up and face her. "What did you say?" he asked because he didn't hear her. "It didn't fit." she said a little louder. She saw his face get angry. Those green eyes started to become filled with anger.

Ryan started hitting Gabriella. He punched her in the stomach. She fell instantly and held her stomach and was crying hysterically. "you're a fat slut you will not eat anymore. If you tell anyone about this then ill beat the crap out of you." Ryan said as Gabriella was still crying hysterically. "Oh you filthy slut tell anyone and ill surely beat the living hell out of you." He said as he left Gabriella's house angry that the dress didn't fit.

Once Ryan closed the door she went to her room. "I can't take this anymore but guess I can't eat anymore." Gabriella thought. She limped to the bed and fell asleep starving.

Next day she woke up and went downstairs where her mother was. "Do you want breakfast?" he mother asked.

"No thanks mom I'm already late." Gabriella said as she ran to her car and left to school. Once at school she went to her locker and one of her best friends troy came up her. "Hey buddy watcha doing" he asked

"Nothing" Gabi said. she looked really tired and Her stomach grumbled

"Gabi what was that?" he asked.

"My stomach" she blurted as her eyes went wide. She wasn't suppose to say that.

Troy rose an eyebrow "didn't you eat" he asked.

"No it's just that last nights dinner didn't really agree with me and I was up half the night puking" Gabi lied.

"Ahh poor thing" he said filling sorry for her.

"Its nothing, I called my doctor and she told me not to eat anything for the next few days" Gabi lied. As she saw that Ryan passed by giving her a smile on how smoothly she was lying.

"Okay" troy said "see ya later." He walked to his class. The bell rang and everyone scurried to their classes.

"This is going to be a long painful day." Gabi thought as she limped to class

It was lunch time and Gabriella limped to the table "Gabi what's wrong?" her best friend Taylor asked.

"Nothing I just twisted my ankle yesterday going down the stairs" she lied. Ryan just smiled. He was teaching her very well.

The rest of the day dragged on. But when the day finally rung that released everyone to go home. Gabi was happy and limped all the way home. Once she got home she sat on her couch. She was finally relaxing when there was a knock on the door she got up and got the door when lips crashed down on hers and hard. She knew automatically that it was Ryan. When she sighed, Ryan pulled away. "What? You don't like it when I kiss you bitch?" he asked.

"N...n...no it's nothing like that." She said she knew that she was going to get it and Ryan punched her right on the gut. And Gabi fell down in pain.

"That's what you get." He said "and you better lose some pounds by tomorrow you filthy slut. The ball is on three weeks from this Saturday and that gives you three weeks for that dress will fit and if it doesn't. Well, you don't wanna know if it doesn't." he said and he left.

Gabi walked into the bathroom and stuck a finger down her throat and she puked. At least this way she wouldn't get beat up she thought and went to bed

Weeks of this went on and her friends noticed that Gabi hadn't eaten anything in weeks. Every time they asked her why she wasn't eating she came up with a lame excuse. But somehow she made them believe it was true.


	2. Gabi in rehab!

It was the night of the ball. Gabi was looking herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress that Ryan wanted her to. It fit a little loose. But oh well, she dropped like 3 dress sizes in three weeks. She was happy and finally she was able to eat some food tonight.

"Gabi! Ryan's downstairs hurry up." Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Gabi yelled from the upstairs bathroom. She took a deep breath and she walked downstairs. Ryan had a big smiled on his face.

"Ready?" he asked she smiled and nodded.

"Have fun." Maria said as the two went to the ball thing.

They were there for an hour and Gabriella's stomach grumbled really loudly. She walked to the table were the food was and she grabbed a plate and started to serve herself some food.

"What the heck do you think that you are doing?" Ryan asked from behind her. She turned around and saw that Ryan was angry.

"Eating." Gabi said nervously. She never liked that face that Ryan had. Every time he put that face on she was in for some beating.

"No Gabriella." Ryan said as he took the food from her. He set the food on the table and they went out a different room.

"What the hell do you think your doing by eating?" Angry Ryan asked trying not to yell

"Ryan I haven't eaten anything if about three weeks." Gabriella said scared. "I'm as skinny as I want to be now."

"No you will be skinner than Tyra Banks." Ryan hissed at her.

"No Ryan I'm hungry." Gabriella said confidently or that is was she seemed from the outside. She was a nervous wreck from the inside.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked stepping closer to her.

"I said No Ryan" Gabriella said trying to walk away be he grabbed her from the wrist.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled as he started to beat her up. The camera's caught everything on tape. The people that were in charge of looking through the cameras at all times called security.

The security went to where Gabriella was being beat up by Ryan. They saw that the dress she was wearing was now rags.

"You Mr. Evans are under arrest for beating up this girl." The security said as he handcuffed Ryan.

The security took him outside and Mrs. Evans came outside the country club to see what was going on. They walked past her and saw that Ryan was being put in the police car. As Gabriella was being wheeled in the ambulance. Out cold. "Can I have a few last words to my mother?" he asked quietly. The security nodded. As Mrs. Evans was in tears.

"Mom don't tell Sharpay or my friends of what I did to Gabriella and remember that I love you and dad." Ryan said she nodded and gave him a hug.

"Time to go." The cop said as they took Ryan away and Gabriella to the hospital were her mother was waiting.

Once she opened her eyes. She saw her mother was crying. "Mom?" she asked weakly.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" Maria asked still sobbing. Gabriella started crying.

"I don't know." she answered weakly.

"Gabriella here in the hospital they can't help you with this eating disorder. They are going to send you to rehab." Maria said breaking the news to Gabriella.

"If that is the only way that I will get better." Gabriella said weakly.

"They'll take you tomorrow morning but I can't go with you they don't allow me." Maria said with more tears in her eyes. Gabriella nodded and she fell asleep

The next day Gabriella was in rehab and she missed her friends but she knew that it was for her own good. Ryan was a stupid idiot and it convinced her to be an anorexic. She knew she was stupid. How could she be so stupid? All she wanted to do was go home and be with her friends. But she had to stay in rehab.

Troy and his friends wondered where Gabi was she hasn't ever been absent from school. He was going to Gabriella's house after school to see what was wrong. The gang went to their classes and he was walking down the hall.

"Hey did you hear about Gabriella." Troy heard somebody say.

"Yeah, I did in the locker room they said that she's in rehab." Another girl replied.

Troy couldn't believe it. He pressed his back against the wall and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Gabi in rehab? No, this is not true, this is all a dream," Troy thought as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He attempted to reason it all out.

Gabi's stomach grumbled loudly as if it had not eaten in several hours

She seemed weak and had bruises and also seemed pale

she was always sleepy and lifeless

She never went potty ("what a perv troy! How could you notice how many times Gabi goes to the potty.

She did not want to eat in lunch

When we invited her to her favorite ice cream Thrifty she said no.

He could have gone like that for hours but he could not deny that Gabi had actually turned anorexic but that only lead to one question:

Why did she have bruises on her arms?

Then all of a sudden a crying Sharpay came out of the corner.

"what's wrong Sharpay?" he asked concerned for his friend. Sharpay didn't say anything and hugged him. He hugged back and whispered reassuring things in her ear.

After a while Sharpay said. "Gabriella. Ryan. jail." she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Gabi sent my brother to jail. My mom told me." she said sobbing. Troy looked shocked as he hugged her again and the bell rang.

"You should get to class." Sharpay said.

"What about you?" Troy asked her friend. She gave him a sad smile. "Free period." she said as she walked off the music room. He ran to class so he wouldn't be late. He got there and sat down.

He was so confused that not even pay attention in English class-his favorite hour-for he was still thinking about Gabi. He decided this case was to big to keep it a secret and so he went to tell his friends. They couldn't believe it and they had as much of a hard time as Troy had. Slowly but shortly, the rumor ended up in the principal's office. So he-the principal-decided to set the record straight.

The students were in their homerooms. They were going to watch the east TV. The principal came on

"Hello fellow students I heard a rumor yesterday that Gabriella Montez is in rehab. I got several phone calls of concerned parents saying that she was doing drugs. This is not the case of her going to rehab. Gabriella is in rehab because she is anorexic. So I don't want any of you to tell your parent that she's in there because of drugs. This is the real story. Gabriella isn't in rehab because of drugs. That is all"

All that came into Troy's head and the rest of the wildcats was that Gabriella was anorexic and that she is stupid. For someone that stupid they didn't need any friends and she didn't need any pity.


	3. alone

Several months later Gabi was in front of her house. She was so happy and proud. That she was out of rehab. She took several taxis so her being there would be a surprise to her mother. She knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door. She was really happy and the two were run to each other and hugged each other. "So can you eat whatever you want again?" Mrs. Montez said with tears in her eyes. Gabriella just nodded. So Mrs. Montez grabbed her daughter's hand they went to Thrifty. The first thing she got was some plain chocolate with some m&ms.

After they ate their ice cream the two girls, mother and daughter, went home. Gabi was excited to go and see her friends once again.

When morning finally came Gabriella ate a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Then she was off to school. There she stood in front of East High. The school she didn't go to in several months. She was conscious that she was lucky to spend only months for there were very few people who actually spent only months in rehab while there are others who spend years. The thought relieved Gabriella and she began strolling to the door. She went into the school and went to the office. She just went there to inform the school that she was back. The principal just grunted and gave her key to her locker. Gabi just snatched the keys and dashed out of the office. She walked to her locker and pressed her combination and then her key. Everything remained like she had last seen them. Her textbooks formed in a neatly manner. Pictures of Ryan hung all over the locker and a mirror at the end. The only difference was there was dust on everything in there.

The first bell rang, startling Gabriella but she remembered which class she had next so she grabbed her college calculus book and headed for her next hour class. But there was one slight problem: She did not remember where the class was.

Gabi sauntered across the school hallways attempting to discover her room. She watched from hall to hall and when she was about to give up and ask for help she stumbled across a young man; a young man with shaggy brownish-gold hair and deep blue eyes.

"Um…excuse me, could you tell me where the college calculus class is at, I forgot." Gabi asked as she went down on her knees and picked her book and pencil.

The young man did not reply for he was to busy picking up his own algebra 1 book and pencil. When he was finished he stood up and held his hand out for Gabi to stand up. When Gabi reached out and took it she felt something that shocked her. It was not electricity, it wasn't sweat either. She sensed something special.

She stood up and removed her hand from his. The young man pointed down the hall and said "It is just down that hall, room 309. By the way, my name is Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats varsity team. And you are….?"

"Troy?" Gabi said.

"Gabriella?" Troy replied now knowing who she was.

"OMG! I thought you wouldn't remember me!" Gabriella yelped as she embraced Troy in a warm hug but Troy pushed her away

.

"I-I….I don't think we should….I can't be around you Gabriella, you went anorexic! You're a maniac!" Troy blurted and dashed off to his next class, not even looking back.

Gabi remained there, shocked.

"What did just happen?" Gabi asked herself over and over. She totally forgot about her next class and she just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

The bell rang and she remained there. Everyone avoided her. She heard whispers everywhere. She didn't know what it was about. Maybe because she was forced to be anorexic. Or maybe because they didn't know the real story. He friends gave her death glares. Especially Sharpay one of her best friends. She didn't know why everyone was acting weird felt upset. She felt depressed. She felt…

"….Alone," Gabi said.


	4. what?

**Chapter 4**

What?

Gabriella didn't know what to do. All her friends and even the strangers didn't talk to her. She was really upset. She somehow felt like she was betrayed. She didn't want to feel alone. She felt like going home and cry. Troy the one she loved most didn't even want to talk to her. He thought she was a maniac. Now if he knew the truth then all would be different. She walked to her locker. Put her things in there then closed her locker.

Gabriella walked to her house. She got out the key and opened the door. "How was school today mija?" her mother asked. "CRAP." Gabi said walking to her room. She slammed the door and sat on her bed. _How to make them believe that she didn't do anything or that she was a maniac. _She thought. Then there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want mami?" Gabi asked as her mother was walking in her room. "Here's dinner." her mother said setting the food on the table on the side of the bed. "Not hungry?" Gabriella said resting her head on the pillow.

"What do you mean your not hungry?" her mother asked sitting next to her on the bed. "NOT HUNGRY." Gabriella said. "Gabi you are going to eat." her mother said sternly.

"Why??" Gabi whined as she sat up. "I don't want another rehab visit from you." her mother said. She giggled.

"Ok mama I'll eat this if you do me a favor." Gabi said facing her mother.

"Ok what is it?" Her mother asked looking at her daughter.

"Mami, will you please transfer me to West High." Gabi asked

"Why? I thought you didn't want to move anymore and be the new girl again." her mother attacked. Gabi's eyes widened she never knew her mother knew her so well.

"I know but everyone is avoiding me because of my anorexia. Plus I want to start again met new people that don't refer me as a maniac." Gabi said sadly tearing up with the words that Troy had said earlier.

"Who called you a maniac." her mother said concerned. "Whomever called you a maniac then we can go talk to the principal and let him talk to him/her."

"We'll tell the principal to talk to Troy, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, the rest of the students at East High and even the principal because they all looked and called me maniac." Gabi said with tears now in her eyes. "Oh honey." her mother said and gave her a hug.

"You have to go to school tomorrow and tomorrow after school we'll take you west High explain your situation and get you transferred there as soon as possible." her mother said while Gabi nodded sadly "Now eat up you have a big day tomorrow." she said as Gabriella ate her dinner. After that she brushed her teeth took a shower and crawled into bed and feel asleep.

NeXt MoRnInG

Gabriella woke up she at her pancakes and bacon and went to school. She walked into the school and everyone went silent. They were all talking about her. They looked at her then they all yelled Maniac at the same time. Gabriella speed walked to her locker. She grabbed the books she needed as raced to homeroom. She walked into homeroom.

"She's the reason my brothers in jail." Sharpay said to Taylor while she nodded.

"She's a worthless anorexic." Kelsi said. The good innocent Kelsi said that Gabriella couldn't believe it.

Gabriella sat down where she was suppose to. "Worthless Anorexic." Chad said. The guy who use to call her his little sister.

She got up grabbed her books and looked at Ms. Darbus with the teary eyes and Ms. Darbus nodded. _maybe she was the only one to understand. _Gabi thought as she ran up to the rooftop garden.

She called her mom

"Hello this is Maria Montez speaking how may I help you today?" Maria said through the phone.

"Mami…please…come…pick…me…up…I can't take it anymore…" Gabi said thought her sobbing.

"I'll call you when I'm outside of the school." Maria said with concern in her voice.

Maria called Gabi to tell her that she was in the office. She signed her out and they went to West High. Man It was different. You could tell it was worse than East High with the groups.

They walked into the East High office. "Hello how may I help you?" Asked the receptionist/secretary.

"i would like my girl to be transfered her from East High." Maria said.

"May we know why?" The receptionist/secretary asked.

"Well, my daughter had an abusive boyfriend and didn't let her eat or she'll get beat up." Maria took a deep breath. "He went to jail and she went to rehab. Now at East High is really rude to her. Even the principal but i just want her to be safer here." Maria said as she looked at Gabi she was in tears.

"Ok you need to talk to the principal here he's in the last office to the left." the receptionist/secretary said pointing to the office. "Thank you." Maria said nodding as she left with Gabriella to the office.

The secretary was making her the schedule. she felt bad for this girls and the things that she has been through.

Mrs. Montez knocked on the door. "come in." The principal said. Maria and Gabriella walked into the office.

"So how may I help you?" The principal asked.

"I would like my daughter to get transfered from East High." Maria said to the principal.

"Oh please have a seat." he said motioning them to sit down. They sat down. "OK why would you like to get your daughter enrolled into West High." he asked them

"Gabi's been through a lot."Maria said simply.

"May I ask what?" he asked them. Maria looked at Gabriella as she nodded sadly.

"He boyfriend abused her then didn't let her ear or she'll get beaten up. He went to jail and she went to rehab. Now at East High is really rude to her. Even the principal but i just want her to be safer here." Maria said exactly what she said to the receptionist/secretary.

"Ok she'll start classes right now." the principal said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Maria said as Gabriella smile softly. "Welcome West High Ms. Montez." the principal said shaking hand with Gabriella as she nodded. Finally she'll start all over.

* * *

sorry so short

if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. they might end up in the story. and if you guys can see the song title that i put in there you'll be one of the characters in the story.

Give you a clue.

It's a Disney channel person that sings it.

XOXO

HIGHSCHOOLMUSICALFAN101


	5. West High

Sorry for the wait. We spent the whole night writing this, obviously slacking off every here and then.

* * *

West High

Gabriella exited the principal's office to smell a brand new aroma in the air. It was fresh. It was relaxing. Gabriella enjoyed every aspect of it. It was, for sure, the smell of the _start of something new. _

Gabi walked to the front desk and asked for her schedule.

"Oh yes…" the secretary-Linda-said as she scanned her computer one last time. She retrieved a folder that Ms. Montez had given to her the moment they entered the office. Linda scanned trough it and then smiled up at Gabriella.

"I see here, Ms. Montez, that you own the capacities of a young genius woman. You shall be placed in all Advanced Placement classes, if you are comfortable with that, of course," Linda said.

"Of course," Gabriella said and smiles softly to the secretary.

"Then…here is your schedule," Linda said and printed the schedule out for Gabi to guide herself.

"We are in…" Linda checked her watch, "Third period. You have first lunch. I will call somebody to show you around," Linda said handing the schedule to Gabi just as Gabriella's mom exited the principal's office.

"You all done?" Ms. Montez asked and Gabi nodded.

"I am just waiting for somebody to show me around," Gabriella said and smiled to her mother.

"Okay then, sweetie. Remember, if anything happens, just call me and I will come and pick you up," Ms. Montez said and Gabi nodded.

Just then, a tanned-skin, green eyed young man with dirty blond hair walked into the room. He was wearing his basketball jersey that was similar to Troy's except it had a blue and white design and instead of saying "wildcats" it said "Knights" and the picture of a knight below it. On top of that, he was wearing a black leather jacket. He was tall and muscular and had a mischievous smile.

"I'm, here," he announced and everybody turned to him.

"Oh, I can see that Steven. Ms. Montez, this is Steven Thomas. He will guide you throughout West High," Linda said and then returned to work.

"Oh yes, this is the captain of the basketball team of West High. We did have an awesome season until the game against East High. But we are very proud of them. Even though there have been 'problems' in the past, we think they can win the championship this year," the principal said as he exited his office as well.

"So…" Steven was saying. _This is the first time I'm actually going to be nice. _Steven thought. He looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella saw that he smiled at her so she returned the smile.

"So…" he said again. "What do you have for third period?" he asked nicely.

"I have…" she said as she looked at her schedule. "Advanced Chemistry."

"So you're a…nerd?" he asked trying really hard not to be rude.

"Not a nerd… I'm a geek." Gabi said giggling. Steven just laughed. _Being nice to this girl is going to be easier than I thought. _

"So let's go to the chemistry class." Steven said leading her to the chemistry class.

Gabriella grabbed her backpack and followed Steven down the hall after pecking her mom on the cheek.

They walked in silence after two hallways and two flights of stairs. That was when the two of them were not watching, a guy came out of the bathroom and then sprinted to reach them. The guy smacked Gabriella's ass.

Gabi screamed. "Ugh! You sicko!"

Steven looked to her.

"What happened?!"

"That guy touched my ass!" she screamed and before she knew it, Steven was off after the guy. Steven caught the guy.

"What the hell did you do?" Steven asked harshly as he slammed him against the locker.

"N…n…othing." The guy stammered really scared. No one messed with Steven without getting your ass whooped.

"Are you sure?" He asked yelling as the guy just nodded. Steven punched him in the stomach.

"All I did was slap that fine girl's ass." the guy said holding his stomach.

"Well, she's a friend of mine and you will not I repeat not let you sexually harass her." Steven yelled in his face. "Now get out of my sight before I beat the crap out of you." The guy ran off.

Steven adjusted his jacket and returned to where Gabriella stood, shocked.

"You okay?" Steven asked Gabriella who, in turn, looked at him.

"I am but I don't think he is. Why did you do that!" Gabriella asked.

Steven sighed.

"He touched your ass. I can't just let him go away with it. And other than that, yes, I am a bully, if that is what you were thinking," Steven explained.

Gabriella stared at him and then looked away.

"Okay." She said.

"C'mon, I'll shown you around," Steven said walking in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella followed and then managed to catch up to Steven.

In the end, West High turned out to be a mirrored version of East High, including the roof garden.

"Did you like the tour?" Steven asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, it is actually like East High, only like backwards," Gabi giggled.

Steven said. "Okay then. I guess it is time to meet my friends." He gave her a warm smile and he extended his hand to gabriella so she can grab it and lead her to his friends' locker. She took it and they went to his friends' locker

"Hey guys." Steven said as they approached his friends.

"Hey Steven who is this pretty lady here?" the co-captain Randy and Best friend asked checking Gabriella out. She noticed this and hid behind Steven.

"Don't be shy Gabriella these are my friends, Randy, Sean and Diego." Steven said introducing them. "Guys this is Gabriella she is a new student." His friends nodded.

"Hi." Gabriella said in a shy voice. "Hey," the group said and waved and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Where did you transfer from?" Randy asked being really blunt.

"Yeah, and why did you transfer?" Sean asked being blunt too. Those two could care less about someone's feelings. They were bullies. They enjoyed the pain out of the nerd and freshman. They just loved it.

Gabriella just stared at them they were so blunt. But it was better than East High were she were everyone was being really mean to her. "I transfered here from East High and I came here because everyone was really mean to me even my friends just because i had anorexia and i went to rehab." Gabriella explained to them in a shy voice. She really needed to get out of her shell. Even though she did that musical she couldn't get out of the stupid shell.

"Oh," the four said in a unison. "We're really sorry." Sean said.

"That's ok." Gabriella said with a smile. It seemed that these people really did understand.

"So why did you go anorexic?" Randy asked curiously.

"um..." Gabriella started.

* * *

i hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Ok i need names for the story so if you guess the name of the song that is hidden here i will use your names here

the only clue that i will give you is that this song is the first song that Gabriella and Troy ever sang together.

xoxox

highschoolmusicalfan101


	6. Gabi's gone

"Um..." Gabriella repeated.

"You already said that." Diego said dumbly

"shut up and let her talk." Sean said hitting Diego's head. Gabriella giggled as she remembered that Chad would hit Jason like that on the head.

"Um...the reason that I turned anorexic is." she took a deep breath. "My boyfriend he would call me a fat slut and he would pound me. Once I was on the floor he would kick me till i was unconscious. Then one night he gave me a size five dress and I knew that it wasn't going to fit and he wanted me to wear it party. He said that I'm fat and I needed to lose weight and I couldn't eat. If one piece of food got into my stomach he was going to beat the living hell out of me. So i turned anorexic." Gabriella said with tears threating to fall.

"Aw...I'm really sorry." Steven said wrapping his arm around Gabi's shoulders.

"Yeah..." Sean said not knowing what to say.

"Who's the bastard that beat the shit out of you so we'll give him a taste of his own medicine." Steven said with an angry expression on his face.

"You don't have to worry about him he's in jail and even if he did come back i wouldn't want you guys to do anything with him." Gabriella said as she looked to the ground.

"Why it's called Karma." Steven said.

"Yeah, what comes around goes around." Randy said

"Yeah, but I don't believe that beating him up is going to make him realize that he did bad so you better leave it." Gabriella said sternly.

"Ok." Steven said with a mischievous smile.

"I mean it." Gabriella said with sternly wagging her finger at him like the one that moms gives when you are in trouble.

"Ok." Steven said trying not to smile. The bell rang and the students went to their classes.

* * *

The bell just rang in East High and the sophomore students came out of their classes and were walking to the cafeteria. Troy and Chad sat down at the table that they normally sat and they were in deep conversation. Chad checked his watch.

"That anorexic maniac is going to come pass right here in any minute." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"And how do you know that?" Troy asked also smirking.

"Because she always passes here at this time with a tear strained face." Chad said laughing at the face Gabriella made.

"Yeah and the puppy dog face seeing if we are going crack and let her sit down with us is so sick." Sharpay said joining in the conversation.

"I know she is such an anorexic slut." Kelsi said also joining the conversation and she was upset cause her crush was in jail.

"So when is going to pass by and give us that pathetic look on her face." Taylor said as she always passes by their table.

"At exactly 11. and its 10:59." Chad said checking his watch.

After a few minutes she still didn't even pass. "Don't you think that she is a little late. Gabriella should have passed already. She's LATE. Either she skipped lunch or she just noticed that we aren't going to be nice to her." Taylor said harshly as the rest of the gang just nodded.

"Let's go see if she is in the library." Kelsi said.

"Naw, I'm going to her 2nd period class." Troy said getting up.

"Why?" Chad asked as the gang started to get up as well.

"She's not at lunch and if she didn't go to 2nd period that means that she ditched and if she ditched that means we can tell the office. That way she'll get suspended." Troy said smartly

"Dude, you always think of great ideas." Chad said giving Troy a hgh five.

"See this is pay back for that witch that put my brother in jail." Sharpay said as the girls nodded and had an evil smile.

"Let's go." Jason said as they headed to Gabriella's second period class.

"Excuse me Mr. Landon um...we are very worried about my dearest friend Gabriella Montez and she didn't show up at lunch did she by any chance come to your second period class?" Troy asked as if he cared. While the gang was outside the classroom laughing their butts off.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton but she didn't show up for my class today." Mr Landon said stacking a pile of papers neatly.

"Thanks." Troy said nicely and walked out of the classroom.

"She wasn't there second period huh?" Chad said trying to hold a laugh on why Troy was being really polite. He had never heard his best friends ever say dearest.

"Nope, and guess what she was in homeroom. So that means that we can go and tell the principal Matusi and tell him that she ditched and when she shows up she's going to be in big trouble." Troy explained.

"What are we doing standing here?" Sharpay asked excited she was finally going to get revenge. "let's go." She squealed as they went to the office.

"hey, there." Sharpay said waving to the secretary. "We need to speak with Mr. Matusi" Sharpay said sweetly

"Why?" the secretary asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Well, you see we need to tell Mr. Matusi something concerning our dear friend Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said.

"Ok." said the secretary as the gang just nodded and started walking to the principal's office.

"Hey!" the secretary yelled. The gang just looked back.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked in a sweet voice once again.

"Only two may go in." the secretary said.

"Ok." the gang said sadly as they went outside the office to wait for their friends. Sharpay knocked on the door. They heard a faint come in and they walked in.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans what a nice surprise." Mr. Matusi said in surprise.

"Mr. Matusi we need to talk to you concerning Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said as Troy nodded dumbly.

"And what would that be?" Mr Matusi asked not liking Gabriella very much.

"She ditched." Troy blurted out as Sharpay just glared at him.

"Gabriella ditched?" Mr Matusi repeated to himself. He knew that ever since she went to the rehab place she was going to be trouble.

"Ok, ditching is an illegal matter. The school officer will go to the house personally and see what is going on." Mr. Matusi said.

"Thank you." Sharpay said as she and Troy walked out of the office with a satisfied smile.

The principal walked out of his office. "Suzie." he said and she appeared.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Send the School officer to Ms. Montez's house." he ordered.

"Why sir?" she asked again. Suzie always loved Gabriella and she was very concerned for her. She didn't want her to get in trouble.

"She cut school. She was hear for homeroom then she wasn't for the rest of the day." Mr. Matusi said fixing his tie.

"Are you sure? Did you check the attendance?" Suzie asked worried. She knew Gabriella wouldn't do that. She also knew that the whole school is against her.

"Yes i did check." he said.

"Ok" She said a little disappointed.

"You can't call the school officer on Gabriella." Coach Bolton said coming out of the teacher's lounge.

"Why?" Suzie and Mr. Matusi asked in a unison.

"Because her mom came her to take you out of class." Coach Bolton said.

"Ok then." Mr. Matsui said a little disappointed. As he returned to the office. Coach Bolton looked at Suzie.

"Did you actually believe that Gabriella cut class?" Coach asked Suzie. He always love Gabriella as a daughter he never had ever since Troy and her did that musical together

"Nope." she said with a huge smile.

"Me neither." coach said. "Tonight I'm going to the Montez house and see why she was out of school early because that is really weird that she left or got picked up." Suzie nodded at Coaches words.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.

highschoolmusicalfan101


	7. diner

Gabriella got home after a school day at West High. Either she was going crazy or she really liked it. She went to the living room and she dropped her book bag on the couch.

"Gabriella are you home?" called her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes." replied Gabriella as she walked to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking her favorite.

"How was your day at West High?" Maria asked her daughter as she kissed her forehead.

"It was fine, I liked it they were so nice there. They even invited me to go to the diner and hang out." Gabriella told her mom with a huge smile. Maria smiled at her daughter.

"That's great hunny." Maria said to Gabriella. "So what time you have to go and meet them?" Maria looked at the clock.

"At five." Gabriella said to her mom as she sat on the counter to tell her about her day as West High.

Troy got home and he saw his mom in the living room watching the news. He rolled his eyes on how he could keep his mother watching the news forever. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed and apple. He had time till he had to meet up with the guys at their favorite diner. So he went and sat down next to his mother.

"Hey mom." he said as he took a bite of the apple.

"Hey." his mother, Lucille, said as she turned her attention to her son. She rolled her eyes on how Troy was always eating an apple.

"So Troy what are you doing today?" she asked like every day.

"Nothing just going to the diner and hang out with the gang. You know same old same old." he said with a smile and took another bite out of his apple.

"Ok just be back to do your homework." she said as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked his mother.

"I'm going to start up dinner." Lucille replied and went to the kitchen. Troy looked at the clock and went to go get his jacket. He got his jacket and he was on his way out.

"Mom I'm leaving." Troy yelled so his mom could hear him from the kitchen.

"Ok honey have fun." Lucille called from the kitchen as he left the door and went to the diner.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the clock and she saw that it was almost time to go. She got off the counter and went upstairs to get her purse.

"Ok mom I'm going now." Gabriella said to her mom as she said bye to her daughter. She was walking out the door when she saw Coach Bolton coming in the drive way.

"Hey, Mr. Botlon." Gabriella greeted happily

"Hey?" he said but more asked. She giggled as she got into her car and left to the diner where she was suppose to meet Steven. Coach Bolton walked to the door and knocked.

Maria opened the door and saw Jack.

"Hey, Jack what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"OH, nothing just wanted to come by and talk." Jack said giving her a smile. Maria returned the smile and asked him to come inside.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Troy greeted as he sat down at the table.

"So when is the game vs. West High we are so going to beat them." Chad said as the boys rambled on about basketball and the girls were talking about the latest gossip.

The door of the diner opened and came in an unexpected guest. "Here come Ms. Montez." they said as Gabriella walked in the diner. Gabriella looked around and she saw her friends or the ones they use to be. Then she saw Steven wave. She smiled at Steven as she walked up the table where Troy and the gang was.

They thought that she was going to ask them if she could hang out with them. Instead she walked right past them. She went and sat down with Steven, Sean, Diego, and Randy. The gang's mouth's dropped. She saw sitting with the captain of the basketball team of WEST High.

Once Gabriella knew that Troy and the gang was ear shot away they can probably talk in peace. Gabriella just stared at their table to see if they were listening. But "Gabi, what are you going to join at West High?" Randy asked. She saw that Troy started a conversation so she knew that they aren't listening so she turned her head to look at Randy's Brown eyes.

"Um..." she thought about it for a while. "I don't know maybe the science club and the math club." she ended with a smile. The boys just stared at her with faces that were unreadable.

"How about you try out for cheerleading. My best friend Jessica is the captain. Maybe they'll let you tryout and become a cheerleader." Randy said before taking a sip of his coke.

"Maybe." Gabriella said smiling really big.

TROY and his friends were shocked what the heck was Gabriella hanging out with the West High dudes for.

"I say that we leave and we go home and we pretend this didn't happen." Chad said that Gabriella was siding with the East High rival.

"Yeah," the agreed and scurried home.

GABRIELLA noticed that they went home and she turned back to the people she was talking with. "Gabriella why is your attention over there?" Sean asked pointing at where Troy use to be. Steven noticed that Gabriellla was uncomfortable.

"Hey Gabi come walk with me." Steven said as he stood up and Gabriella soon followed him. They started to walk around town in silence.

"Gabi do you want to tell me why you were really uncomfortable when Sean asked you that question?" Steven asked softly. Gabriella all of a sudden looked sad.

"Yeah...my attention was over at that table is because there was a person there that I have a crush on. It's one of those crushes when you think that you are in love." Gabi told Steven.

"So you have a crush on Bolton?" Steven asked Gabriella as she nodded. They walked in silence for a while then Steven decided to break the silence.

"Did you see the way that Troy was looking at the Table." Steven said as he chuckled.

"Yeah...I think he thought that we were dating." Gabriella said as it clicked. "Steven I know that we are friends but what if we pretend to go out and make Troy jealous."

"OK." Steven said sounding not so convinced.

"Please if he gets jealous at the game. Then I know that he likes me." Gabriella said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Ok but it's only cause your my friend." Steven said giving in. Gabriella smiled as they walked to her house.

"So you trying out for cheerleading?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Gabriella said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maria was getting Jack some coffee.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Maria asked as she settled herself on the kitchen table chair.

"Why did Gabriella leave early today?" he asked.

* * *

i hope you guys liked it. Also I rewrote chapter 1 &2


End file.
